<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Гавайская медовая неделя by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593227">Гавайская медовая неделя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat'>WinterStoat</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021'>WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Napoleon Solo-centric, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон Соло мастерски находит приключения для себя, Ильи и отряда Пять-ноль. Илья мастерски находит подводную лодку и врагов Соло. А Стив и Денни находят себе головную боль в виде парочки международных шпионов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Гавайская медовая неделя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="background"><p>
    
  </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ff"><p>
      
    </p><p>Наполеон всегда попрекал Илью тем, что тот не умеет уходить с задания тихо и незаметно. Ходить бесшумно, как кот, – умеет, а закончить дело без стрельбы и драки – нет.</p><p>Сам Наполеон только раз и устроил большое шоу, когда сильно ошибся насчет сигнализации. Тогда для Угрозы настала минута торжества: «Мне нравится твоя работа, Ковбой». А вот Соло искренне нравилась работа Ильи, безо всякого сарказма! Кроме той части, где в конце были взрывы, пули, погоня и сплошная нервотрепка.</p><p>Сейчас бы Курякина сюда, он бы сполна насладился зрелищем.</p><p>Наполеон уходил со складов помпезно, под грохот и пальбу, словно Цезарь в миг триумфа. Тишиной не пахло даже если очень сильно постараться сделать вид. Всё полыхало: закат, ангар, рукав камуфляжной куртки (впрочем, его Соло как раз быстро затушил, но факт имел место быть) и взгляды местных копов тоже.</p><p>С другой стороны, хорошо, что Ильи здесь не было: когда Курякин попадал в ситуацию, где в него целились с двух сторон и пушек было больше десятка, он зверел и пёр напролом. Тут бы не только ангар, тут бы Гавайи целиком полыхнули. А так – Наполеон резко затормозил, просчитал шансы и перекатом ушел за ближайшие к нему ящики. Теперь перестрелять тех, кто за ним гнался, пришлось местному отряду полиции, а Соло встал на колени, завел руки за голову, пристроил на лицо выражение «да это не я, я бы и не смог, у меня лапки» и мило улыбнулся корейской красотке со снайперской винтовкой.</p><p>Позже оказалось, что это вовсе не полиция, а знаменитый спецотряд. Коммандер МакГарретт оказался главным. Соло прикинул – нет, Илья точно выше ростом. Детектив Дэниел Уильямс говорил с неявным джерсийским акцентом. Плюс высоченный чернокожий мужик, тоже с акцентом западного побережья. И парочка корейского происхождения американцев – эти точно с Гавайев. Команда была пестрой, разнокалиберной. У Соло чуть ностальгическая слеза не набежала: почти как А.Н.К.Л., всё такое родное.</p><p>Впрочем, тосковать ему не дали. Показали кучу снимков: вот он в аэропорту, вот садится в такси, вот выходит, а вот он засветился на улице в трех кварталах от злополучных ангаров.</p><p>И что он там делал?</p><p>Наполеон по-прежнему смотрел на полицейских взглядом котика с лапками: да, прилетел, да, приехал, неправильно назвал адрес, бумажку с ним потерял. А что до ангаров – совпадение.</p><p>Вопросы пошли по десятому кругу. Коммандер МакГаррет давил, детектив Уильямс увещевал, одна из ламп принялась помаргивать, а у Соло по-прежнему были лапки и алиби из разряда «не докажете». И только наблюдение за парочкой вечно спорящих напарников делало ожидание приятнее.</p><p>Потом допросная команда поменялась: черный парень представился как Лу, а та самая красотка – Коно. Наполеон настроился на то, что допрашивать станут сутки напролет, и решил, что теперь будет черпать силы в вечном – женской красоте.</p><p>Собственно, главное и было в том, чтобы отвлечься и найти точку фокуса. А там натренированный организм просто отключится в критический момент. И пусть хоть нашатырь под нос, хоть ведро ледяной воды на голову. Дольше трех суток всё равно это не продлится: Уэверли прознает про склады и вытащит своего подчиненного. Это не из подвалов колумбийских наркобаронов доставать: тут достаточно будет парочки агентов в строгих костюмах и серьезной бумажки с печатью.</p><p>Хотя, конечно, в Пять-ноль Соло неожиданно понравилось. Даже с учетом того, что он видел только кусочек офиса мельком и пустую допросную без окон. Ну, было в команде что-то такое милое, какая-то харизма, обаяние. Соло такие вещи видел и оценить мог.</p><p>Илья – сильно вряд ли. Наверное, из-за аллергии на допросы и наручники.</p><p>Против всех ожиданий, Соло покормили и пообещали вернуться к «разговору» на следующий день. Значит, пытать отсутствием сна не станут. Отчего Наполеон умилился ещё больше: такие правильные, честные люди, такие замечательные полицейские, просто прелесть что такое, аж гордость за родину взяла!</p><p>Не сказать, что раньше Соло наблюдал только продажную полицию, но специфика работы как бы намекала – А.Н.К.Л. редко сталкивались с верностью, честью и порядочностью. Если не считать мафию какую-нибудь, но это всё не то, тем более не про порядочность точно.</p><p>Пока Наполеон размышлял о высоком и обедал, в офис Пять-ноль ворвались люди Винчигуэрра. Под кофе и стрельбу размышления приняли более практичный характер: ни Виктория, ни её братец не отличались уважением к авторитету законных властей какого то ни было государства – им что Пять-ноль, что ЦРУ, что А.Н.К.Л. Клан Винчигуэрра берегов не видел, как любил говорить Илья.</p><p>Кажется, нужно было переходить к активным действиям. Так что после перестрелки Соло радостно согласился сотрудничать. Тем более что детектив Уильямс был так любезен, что разложил по полочкам факты: дескать, мы явно на одной стороне, вы явно из ЦРУ, и тут можно объединить усилия. Наполеон согласился при одном условии – звонок родным. Ему по закону такой полагался, а тут и вообще сам бог велел.</p><p>На звонок Илья ответил суровым «И?». Наполеон объяснил, что он на Гавайях и что Виктория приняла это слишком близко к сердцу. В ответ на красноречивое сопение в трубку Соло оправдался, что у него только небольшой ожог на руке и один раз его пытались прямо из полицейского офиса похитить. Сопение стало ещё угрюмее. Курякин молчал.</p><p>- Илья, а я соскучился, - Наполеон кинул последний козырь.</p><p>- Утром жди. И тебе лучше заранее придумать, что ты скажешь Александру, чтобы он дал нам хотя бы два дня. Конец связи.</p><p>Отдавая сотовый детективу Соло улыбался как счастливейший влюбленный идиот.</p><p>Ночь он, детектив Уильямс и коммандер провели в доме МакГаррета. И это была приятная ночь, надо сказать: оказалось, что детектив Уильямс понимает толк в итальянской  кухне и может оценить ризотто, приготовленное Наполеоном. Так, под приятные разговоры, вино и еду, Наполеон сдал Пять-ноль информацию по поставкам оружия на Гавайи и его транзиты дальше, не касаясь секретной информации - Соло никогда не стремился делать всё сам, легко делегируя обязанности другим таким же профессионалам. Так что для клана Винчигуэрра Гавайи можно было считать потерянными.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>А утром в заливе всплыла русская подлодка.</p><p>Почему-то эта новость вызвала нервный тик у коммандера и горестное восклицание детектива: «Опять?!».</p><p>Реакция Соло показалась занятной.</p><p>Следующие несколько часов были насыщенными донельзя. Для начала опять горели ангары. Не просто горели, а взлетели на воздух все до единого, оставив после себя щепки, огонь и приличных размеров воронку. Наполеон смотрел, как в этом котле догорают остатки стен, крыши, каких-то железяк, и думал, что Угроза совсем не в настроении. И наверняка голодный, как сотня чертей – голодный Курякин был особенно вспыльчив и неуравновешен.</p><p>Стоило подумать, что приготовить на обед. И когда: коммандер и детектив метались по острову и возили Соло с собой – где уж тут найти хотя бы час, чтобы спокойно постоять у плиты.</p><p>В пригороде загорелся особняк какого-то богача, а потом, буквально через час, пришло сообщение, что в паре миль от берега внезапно взорвалась дорогущая яхта. И везде всё было весело и шумно, с перестрелками и трупами.</p><p>К месту гибели яхты отправили Коно и её брата. А Соло с Денни и Стивом отправились к особняку.</p><p>Наполеон смотрел, как на обалдевшем лице коммандера МакГаррета загорается азарт исследователя, когда у ворот того самого дома они нашли какого-то мужика – детектив сразу опознал в нем неуловимого преступника, которого по всей Америке чуть ли не с собаками искали последние шесть лет. Но МакГарретта даже не эта находка так ошеломила, а то, что криминальный босс крепко стоял на ногах, при этом пребывая в полной отключке.</p><p>Наполеон испытал приступ гордости: у Ильи руки золотые, это правда, а широко известный в узких кругах «Поцелуй в ушко» действительно впечатляет в первый раз.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>К вечеру оказалось, что русская подлодка – это не страшно, просто авария случилась, а ВМС США предложили помощь. Взрывы яхты, дома и складов расследовались, мягко говоря, неуверенно – следов никаких, зацепок ноль, эксперты по уши в работе.</p><p>Наполеон уговорил команду Пять-ноль закончить работу. С намеком уговаривал. А ещё позвонил Уэверли и тоже уговорил. Оставалось дело за малым – ужин.</p><p>Это была не совсем русская кухня, но что-то к ней близкое, насколько Соло сумел в данных обстоятельствах. Шашлык как раз подходил, когда со стороны океана появился Илья. Не обращая внимания на нацеленные на него пистолеты коммандера и детектива, он подошел к Наполеону, поцеловал, повел носом в сторону барбекю и довольно хмыкнул.</p><p>- Познакомьтесь, - Соло повернулся к Стиву и Денни, - это мой напарник Илья Курякин. Думаю, можно убрать оружие.</p><p>Когда пистолеты были убраны, Илья расслабился, сходил в душ смыть соль, поблагодарил Стива за футболку и тренировочные штаны и сел за стол. Наполеон крутился рядом, как заправская женушка, не обращая никакого внимания на удивление Дэниела и Стивена.</p><p>Разговор располагал. Мясо и пиво тоже. Так что Илья расслабился и рассказал, что подлодка – это «мужики подкинули», ничего такого; склад – случайность, стреляли по нему, а попали в ящики с минами; наводка на особняк оказалась удачной, но того мужика он не знал и, на всякий случай, оставил для местной полиции – очень уж тот был для честного гражданина борзый; а яхта – вот там да, там всё по делу.</p><p>- Я Викторию, её брата, докторишку их, - Илья посмотрел на Соло, - на яхту свез. Надоело за ними по миру бегать. Вёрткие, суки, как ужи. Чтобы три раза не ходить за каждым, решил сразу.</p><p>Наполеон расплылся в благодарной улыбке: он знал, что после случая с пыткой электрическим стулом Илья семейство Винчигуэрра выслеживал с маниакальной целеустремленностью.</p><p>- Почему нам не сдали? – спросил Стив.</p><p>- Кого мог, того сдал, - отрезал Илья. – Вот тебе понравится, если твоего напарника будут пытать?</p><p>Стив и Денни переглянулись и промолчали. Илья тоже продолжать не стал.</p><p>Ужин подошел к логическому концу, Наполеон сообщил, что он ещё по прилету снял дом, так что они с Ильей сейчас поедут туда, чтобы никого не стеснять своим присутствием. Оставил свой номер телефона, адрес дома и обещал, что никаких больше взрывов и пожаров, только пара дней ленивого отдыха.</p><p>Стивен что-то сказал насчет расследования и свидетелей, но Илья демонстративно проигнорировал его слова, а Соло улыбнулся так, что стало ясно – никто ничего не знает, не видел и рядом даже быть не мог. О чем вообще можно говорить? А вот вы, детектив, прекрасно готовите, вам бы ресторан открыть, подумайте – на пенсии тоже нужно будет чем-то заниматься.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ушлый Соло успел даже доставку заказать, так что когда они с Ильей приехали к себе, их ждал пакет с одеждой и обувью.</p><p>- Рассказывай, - Курякин посмотрел, как Наполеон выходит из душа, зачем-то переставил диван спинкой к окну, сел и мрачно уставился на напарника.</p><p>Собственно, рассказывать долго не пришлось. Перед началом своего отпуска Соло нужно было зайти в офис ЦРУ – отметиться, бумажки, бюрократия. Всё как обычно. Там он встретил знакомых, которые позвали с собой – небольшая вечеринка в баре. И уже там он и познакомился с некоей Кэтрин Роллинс, новичком в Управлении. Оказалось, у них есть общие знакомые в армии и в ЦРУ, и Кэтрин рассказала, что только-только прилетела с Гавайев, где оставила жениха. Слово за слово, Наполеон узнал, что жених руководит каким-то полицейским спецотрядом и вообще очень крут.</p><p>А тут как-то удачно сложилось, что Виктория Винчигуэрра решила лично приехать на Оаху для заключения большой сделки. И вообще всё семейство, включая доктора, решило совместить приятное с полезным – обкатать яхту, отдохнуть и продвинуть бизнес. Наполеон узнал об этом как раз на следующий день – позвонил информатор.</p><p>Соло быстренько прикинул, что раз так всё удачно сошлось, то ему тоже стоит махнуть на Гавайи. Показаться на глаза Виктории, привлечь тот самый спецотряд к уничтожению всей сети оружейной торговли, а заодно и всего клана Винчигуэрра.</p><p>Уэверли идею одобрил со скрипом. Курякина по пустяковому поводу перебросил поближе к островам, чтобы тот в случае чего мог оказаться на Оаху как можно быстрее. И хотя Соло рассчитывал под шумок сам Викторию со товарищи убрать с глаз долой, но тут коммандер МакГаррет его немножечко арестовал и не спускал внимательных глаз. Так что всё-таки пришлось звонить Илье.</p><p>Чему Наполеон рад! Одному на Гавайях совсем-совсем грустно. И он скучал. И… ну хорошо, план пойти против Виктории в одиночку со смутной надеждой натравить спецотряд был дурацкий, согласен, не нужно так сжимать кулаки, Илюша. Ну хочешь, можешь ударить.</p><p>Вместо удара Наполеон получил поцелуй. Немного злой. Но очень сладкий. После чего Курякин молниеносно стащил с него рубашку, шлепнул по заднице, огладил торс и жирно намекнул, на что Наполеону стоит обратить всё своё внимание.</p><p>Соло дважды повторять не надо было: он ведь и правда скучал, а ещё обожал смотреть, как Илья работает, и, что греха таить, ревновал – Угроза то и дело кидался, очертя голову, спасать Габи. А сегодня вот половину острова разнес ради Наполеона. Значит, всё-таки любит, как бы ни отмалчивался на этот счет.</p><p>И то, что он не постеснялся поцеловать Соло на пляже прямо на глаза у Стивена и Дэниела, тоже о многом Наполеону сказало.</p><p>Так что минет Соло делал с любовью, с толком, с расстановкой и глубоким, глубоким чувством благодарности.</p><p>Илья глубину оценил, разложил Соло на диване, жестом фокусника вытащил смазку и принялся целовать так, что только искры из глаз. Возбуждение распалило, потому Курякин перешел на русский, рассказывая, какой Наполеон красивый, какая он заноза в заднице, как Илья его сейчас оттрахает и как накажет, если этот хитрожопый лис ещё раз сунется в любую авантюру без Ильи за спиной.</p><p>Наполеон сдерживаться не считал нужным. Поэтому когда Илья приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть, как член медленно растягивает мышцы и входит, Соло стонал громко и протяжно. Возбужденный баритон Угрозы, который жадно наблюдал за процессом, отдавался в Наполеоне волнами томительного желания прикоснуться – Илья по-русски шептал, какой Наполеон узкий, какой влажный, красивый везде и только его, Ильи Курякина.</p><p>Соло хныкал и пытался притянуть Илью ближе, но с тем же успехом можно было гору толкать: пока Курякин не насмотрится, пока не расскажет, как ему нравится всё, что он видит, не будет ни быстрее, ни ближе. Зато потом Илья сжимал так крепко, что воздуха не хватало, и тут же брал такой темп, что Соло в голос орал.</p><p>Ему нравилось быть громким: всё же Наполеон был самую малость эксгибиционистом – он получал массу удовольствия от того, что все вокруг слышали, как Илье с ним хорошо, что Илья в принципе с ним - часто, долго и много. Соло был собственником, а, учитывая, сколько усилий ему пришлось приложить, чтобы добиться взаимности от Курякина, сколько душевных сил затратить, до какого почти отчаяния от неразделенной любви дойти  – пусть слушают, что приз достался победителю.</p><p>К слову, Илья его не затыкал и не стеснялся.</p><p>Наполеон кончал вечность. Он голос сорвал, каждая мышца в теле ныла от напряжения. Илья, весь день пробегавший за Винчигуэрра, взрывавший склады, дома и яхты, проплывший бог знает сколько, тоже устал, но упрямо двигался, лениво целовал, водил носом по челюсти, виску, зарывался в волосы и шептал, как было хорошо.</p><p>И пока Соло неторопливо смывал с тела гель для душа, Курякин встал, надел трусы, подошел к окну и набрал телефонный номер.</p><p>- Коммандер МакГарретт? Я что звоню-то… Во-первых, мы сейчас спать ложимся. Завтра встанем поздно, поедем куда-нибудь позавтракать. Потом Наполеон будет мучить меня магазинами. Потом мы домой вернемся, потрахаемся, пообедаем, потрахаемся, искупаемся, поужинаем, потрахаемся. Ну, примерный план на день понятный, да? Я к тому, что никуда мы не денемся и так рьяно за нами следить не надо. Это, как бы, во-вторых. Потому что тебя, Стивен, дома напарник ждет. Или он в машине у нашего дома? Ну не суть. Камуфляж и выучка у тебя хоть и крутые, но я кое-что заметил, да и прибор ночного видения бликует линзами от фонаря на веранде. Так что отдыхай, коммандер, с чистой совестью. Слово даю, никуда больше мой Соло не сунется. Но есть просьба: вы ж вроде прямо под губернатором, так? Можно как-то втихаря перетереть, чтобы нас с Наполеоном расписали – он у меня красивый, но дурной, всё думает, что я от него сбегу. У вас же на Гавайях закон этот приняли? Ну вот, Наполеон хоть немного утихомирит шило в заднице - кольцо, свидетельство, все дела. Лады? Ага, спасибо. И ещё, не в службу, а в дружбу: я так понял, у тебя с ЦРУ тоже терки какие-то? Ну, ты имей в виду, что о нас с Наполеоном лучше забыть. Но если что, я скажу, как меня найти – мало ли, информация какая или подъехать куда без лишнего шума. Ну да, на подлодке тоже, типа того. Договорились? Ну отлично. Спокойной ночи, коммандер. Дэниелу привет.</p><p>- Ты с кем разговариваешь? – Наполеон вышел из душа, промокая волосы полотенцем.</p><p>- Да ребятам попросил передать спасибо за подлодку. Я ж так и не поблагодарил, - Илья стер последний звонок из памяти телефона и кинул его на тумбочку. - Ты с Алексом договорился?</p><p>- Ага, у нас целая неделя отпуска.</p><p>- Неделя, - Илья поцеловал Наполеона за ухом, в шею, прикусил подбородок, - это очень круто.</p><p>Соло глубоко вздохнул и задышал чаще.</p><p>- Я соскучился больше, чем думал, - Илья посмотрел, как Наполеон сел на кровать, откинул в сторону полотенце и устроился у ног Соло, проводя носом дорожку от колена до паха, шумно вдыхая и прикасаясь губами к мошонке. – Намного больше.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>От дома отъехала машина, глухо урча двигателем, но на это, конечно, никто не обратил и толику внимания.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p></div><p>
    
  </p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>